Stay
by orangepencils
Summary: The room was bathed with soft light, it was somewhere between the crack of dawn and the end of the night, it was warm beneath the comforter, Gilbert just had to convince Matthew to stay. AU


**Stay**

**304**

**Inspired by the beginning of a scene in my Film/Video I class. **

**Characters: Canada, Prussia, mentions of America**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. AU**

Stay

They were sleeping peacefully; the both of them. It was somewhere between the crack of dawn and the late night morning. Their night had been blissful and full of tender loving. They were currently snuggled deep under the covers, half spooning. Gilbert still had his arm loosely draped around Matthew's midriff.

The room was bathed in the early morning light that filtered in through the partially opened curtains. It was quiet other than the faded breathing of the two men who were sleeping and they long forgotten clothes that still whispered their faint rustling. It was a serene moment filled with trust and serenity until the phone rang shrilly jostling both Gilbert and Matthew out of their short sleep.

The phone was about to ring a second time, but Matthew's hand shot out from beneath the warm blankets and picked it up before the noise could be heard again.

"'Ello?" He slurred into the receiver. He wanted to sit up, but not only was he really tired, but Gilbert had snaked his arm around his shoulders and had buried his face into the crook of his neck. The older man could faintly hear the voice on the other line.

"Wha d'you wan', Alfred?" Matthew asked. He remained silent as he listened to what his brother had to tell him about why it was extra important that he get up now and come help him. Matthew sighed, he had no choice.

"Alrigh', 'm on my way." He hung up the phone and made to get up, but Gilbert's grip tightened and he was pulled back to the bed.

"Where you' going?" His lover asked.

"Alfred's." Matthew didn't feel like explaining at the moment. He was too tired and his brain wasn't fully alert yet.

"'S too early. Your brother can wait. Go back to sleep." Gilbert go comfortable again, thinking that Matthew would do the same, but the blonde remained perfectly still.

"I can't, Gil, Alfred needs my help."

"Was' so important?"

"He got scared after watching too many scary movies and he can't sleep so he wants me to make him pancakes." Matthew made it sound as though Alfred had been robbed and Gilbert really felt like hitting his lover on the back of the head for being too much of a nice guy at the most ridiculous of times

"Fuck him." The older man simply said.

"I'd rather do you, to be honest." Gilbert was silent for a moment.

"'S too early for this. Stay. Go back to sleep. Your brother can find someone else to bother. 'Sides, bed'll get cold and you need sleep." His argument made, Gilbert reburied his face where it had been previously and sighed contently. He was about to return to sleep when Matthew interrupted the process.

"But he sounded really scared." Gilbert growled lightly.

"Don't care. When's the last time he "helped you?"" If this went on, neither of them would get to sleep for a long time. Matthew sighed. It wasn't that he wanted to go, but Alfred was his brother. He remained silent.

"'S what I thought. Now, go back t'sleep. You can call him when it's not four fucking am." Gilbert gave him a quick and sloppy kiss before settling back. Matthew remained seated and watched as Gilbert quickly fell asleep. Sleep sounded like a real good idea, truth be told. He didn't know what to do.

"Matt, please lie down and sleep. You know I can't sleep if I know you're awake worrying yourself over nothing." The younger man sighed and snuggled back down close to Gilbert. Perhaps staying wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all, his body needed rest and it was so nice and cozy under the comforter, pressed close to Gilbert's warm body. Yeah, this was a good idea… he would call Alfred later, much later.

He kissed Gilbert's shoulder and closed his eyes. It didn't take long before he was asleep once more, all thoughts forgotten, back to that comforting silence that lulled him to safety.

**OWARI**

**Yay, done! Props to anyone who figures what movie scene this was inspired by. Seriously, I'd love you forever.**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**I would like to direct you to this fabulous thing I'm doing. As a "thank-you-for-being-awesome-readers" present I am offering you all the chance to request a ONE-SHOT from me. [This is mainly due to the fact that my one-shot list is running short and low.] I'll put up the pairings or blah that you can request and all and then just gimme suggestions or themes or something. For more info, go to http:/ orangepencils. livejournal. com/ 48305. html and you can leave your requests there for I accept anonymous comments. Just add your name in the subject line. **

**You don't have to do this, but if you want, feel free to do it!**

**Started writing: September 29****th**** 2010, 3:08pm**

**Finished writing: September 29****th**** 2010, 3:38pm**

**Started typing: October 14****th**** 2010, 5:43pm**

**Finished typing: October 14****th**** 2010, 6:13pm**


End file.
